


to carve a name

by CASTlEL



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Dean Uses His Words, Episode: s15e13 Destiny’s Child, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASTlEL/pseuds/CASTlEL
Summary: in which dean realizes what cas means to him and finally decides to tell him – or well, show him. actions do speak louder than words after all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	to carve a name

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea as i was falling asleep and when i woke up in the morning i figured i might as well attempt to write it. this is my first ever fic so go easy on me hah. anyway, i wanna shout out syd who has honestly inspired me to start writing deancas fics in the first place. and i dedicate this fic to my supportive twitter pals say and hayley (and syd of course). enjoy! (also didn’t really proof read so feel free to call me out)

Dean slides a glass across the table and sits down. He watches Cas shake his head slightly and reach for the drink before taking a sip. He chuckles softly and reaches for his own drink. 

“So,” he starts, lowering the glass from his mouth. “Jack has his soul back.”

Cas smiles softly, both hands grasped firmly on his drink. “It appears that way, yes.” 

Dean smiles and takes another sip. “I know we don’t know the full details of Billie’s plan for him, but hell, getting his soul back? That’s big. And I don’t wanna jinx us here but, I think now our shots of defeating Chuck have increased tenfold.”

Cas smiles and puts his now empty glass back on the table. He hesitates before he says, “It’s possible. But you’re right, let’s not jinx it.” Dean nods and takes another sip. His eyes begin wandering until they land open the initial carvings in the table. Pursing his lips together, he reaches his free hand out, fingers brushing over the letters ‘MW.’ He sighs softly before lowering his glass to the table.

“Cas,” he says, “I didn’t accept his apology. About Mom.” Cas furrows his eyebrows. “Do you want to?” He asks. Dean bits his lip, “I think so yeah.” He drops his head back down to Mary’s initials. It’s a moment before he speaks up again.  
“Obviously I’m still sad about it, you know? It was my second time losing her. I miss her. I miss her a lot.” Cas nods sympathetically. Dean continues, “When I first realized she was gone, all I could see was red. It was like that for a long time after, actually.” He chuckles dryly, glancing at Cas sadly. “It was hard. But, I think now, I’m finally past that pure anger stage. I ain’t seeing red anymore, or at least not as often. So, yeah, I think I’m ready to forgive the kid.” He smiles at Cas.

Cas takes a breath then says, “Dean, you should know your mother was lovely. I-I feel lucky to have had the chance to meet her.” Dean smiles wide.

“You know,” he laughs, “When me and Sam were kids, she used to say that angels were watching over us.” Cas laughs softly as he meets his eyes and that’s when he gets an idea. He pauses for a moment, just staring at Cas. The angel who rescued him from hell, the angel who rebelled against heaven and his family, the angel who has time and time again sacrificed everything for Dean.

His eyes flicker back down to the initials on the table. It’s clear what has to be done. It’s long overdue. Without another word, he gets up hastily from his seat, trying to get to his duffel bag across the room.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice is inquisitive. But Dean is too focused on his task to explain what he’s doing. Cas doesn’t pry further but watches with curiosity as Dean finds what he’s looking for. His pocket knife. Holding it in his hand, he walks back over to Cas, who’s now standing, eyes locked on Dean’s hands. He fiddles nervously with the knife as Cas looks up at him, waiting for an explanation.

“Listen, Cas,” he clears his throat, “Family means everything to me. I’m sure you already know that.” He laughs awkwardly. “But I’ve always been scared. Scared of losing people. Scared of people leaving. O-Or even loving people, because I tend to lose the people I love.” His voice shakes a little but Cas reaches his hand out to touch Dean’s shoulder. It’s comforting.

He continues, “You’ve always been there Cas. You’ve been there through the good and the ugly. And even if you left, you always came back,” He takes a deep breath. “You’re family, Cas. And it’s time we make it official.” He holds up the pocket knife and gestures towards the table. Cas looks at him adoringly.

“Dean, thank you. But… I don’t have a last name,” Cas says hesitantly, a glint of what looks like hope in his eyes. Dean chuckles lightly and reaches for Cas’ hand. He squeezes it and says slowly, “Yeah, you do, Cas.” He smiles at Cas, who returns the gesture. “It’s Winchester,” he whispers before he crashes their lips together.

He’s wanted this for years. And he suspects Cas has too, judging by the way he latches himself to Dean and kisses back with pure urgency. They pull away breathlessly, foreheads pressed together, smiling widely. “I love you,” they say in unison, which ignites another kiss.

“Alright, alright,” Dean chuckles, pulling away. He hands Cas the pocket knife and positions himself behind him, his chin resting on his shoulder. His hand wraps around Cas’ and helps him carve. “I guess my mom was right,” he whispers into Cas’ ear. “I do have an angel watching over me.”

‘CW’ is carved into the table. Right next to Dean’s, which is exactly where he belongs.


End file.
